


The transfusion: Fushia

by Dammek Strideer (DammekStrideer)



Category: Hiveswap, Homestuck
Genre: AU, Blood transfushion, Dammek changing blood colors, Fushia - Freeform, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, hiveswap - Freeform, homestuc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 01:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13019991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DammekStrideer/pseuds/Dammek%20Strideer
Summary: Dammek gets captured and is experimented on.





	The transfusion: Fushia

**Author's Note:**

> more will be coming soon

(based on an au that @cu-pear came up with, i love thinking about what would happen to Dammek and xefros if this happened to them!, i plan to add more to this soon!)

it has been three weeks… three weeks since the raid on Dammek’s hive and xefros is getting really worried… he asked some of the other rebels if they seen him but none have. Now he was getting really worried by now Dammek would have contacted him saying if he was alright, but no word came. Xefros looked down at his computer at the chat room him and dammek are in, just waiting for the three dots to come up like they used to…

Unknown to xefros dammek is far from fine. He was currently in a cell under the heiress’s castle with a few other trolls that were caught, he was starving and thirsty, but he was willingly starving himself just so he can help keep the other trolls feed, the youngest was only 4.62 sweeps. Himself being the oldest at 7. Looking around he saw that there was a troll from the lower blood cast’s here, the lowest being of them all being burgundy and highest being blue green, getting up he walked to the bars and gripped onto them. He ran thru every scenario in his head and they all ended badly, sighing he lightly banged his head against the bars. “Come on strideer… think think…” he mumbled to himself as he tried to start up his think pan.

But because he was willingly to starve himself to keep the young trolls feed it wasn’t really working. Dammek then slid down the bars and sighed a bit, “come on xefy… i know by now you know something is up…” dammek said to himself as his head slid to the side, his vision going blurry as the troll kids reach out to him, yelling his name.

“You think this will work… using a Fushia’s blood on something so low on the cast..? Let alone Trizza’s! If she found out she will cull us!” voices… was dammek going crazy… ? he slowly opened his eyes and hissed at the light assaulting them. “Damn… w-whats going on..?” he asked and the voices stopped their chatter. “Well too late now, it’s awake… let’s get this over with..” the voice sounded annoyed and gravely. “Ya well it’s not like you had to capture him you blue blooded freak.” a snarl was heard from dammek’s right. “Hay! At least i wasn’t kicked out of the dark carnival malico!” a fake gasp was heard, soon followed with a laugh. “Yes well. I have my reasons” Malico said but soon coughed a bit. “Alright enough of this blackrom flirting, hand me the scissors i need to cut this disgusting sweater off of him.”

At this point Dammek’s eyes have already adjusted to the light and he was watching them. “Like hell you’re going to tear this off of me!” dammek snarled as he went to lift up his arm to throw a punch, only for it to stop. “What the..” looking to his left he saw that his arm was strapped down. He soon started to struggle against the straps, now realizing that he was tied down. “The hell is going on!! You two better tell me you high blood bastards or i’ll-” dammek quickly shut up when a scalpel was held to his face. “Shh shhh~ now now little bronze blood, if you keep yelling, i will have to cut that sharp tongue of yours out~”

Dammek swallowed hard and for once in all of his life he took the advice of another. “Good boy” the troll said and handed malico the scissors. “Will you just leave it alone Chamel after what will happen now it wont even remember its name” Malico said and soon started to cut off Dammek’s sweater, dammek bit his lip till Malico finished cutting off his hoodie. “Yuck… low bloods are so nasty…” malico said as he tossed Dammek’s hoodie into the trash.

Dammek growled as he now took the time to look around from what he could see from where he was, was that he was in an operating room, only way he knew that was when he snucked xefros into a blue bloods hospital to get xefros arm reset after he fell from his tree. Ears drooping a bit dammek looked up and sighed a bit. He was too weak to do anything with the lack of food, he knew this was not like him but he was ready to get whatever the two trolls were going to give him.

What happened next surprised him, they started to take his vitals and soon attached him to a device to check his vitals as things went along. “Alright everything is normal at rest… let’s proceed with the bag” Dammek’s ears perked up and smirked a bit when a needle was pushed into his arm. ‘So truth serum? Ha! I am immune to it thanks to all the training!’ if he was able to he would put his arms behind his head, that is how confidant he is in all this.

But soon he winced when another needle was pushed into his other arm. “Ow! The hell?” he said as he looked down and followed the tube to an empty bag that was near the floor.

Soon it clicked, quickly dammek looked to his left and saw a bag was being hung up, and it was filed with the blood color fuchsia. Now panicking dammek started to struggle against the straps but too much movement made his vision go blurry. “Damn it.. W-why are you doing this…?” he asked only for Chamel to laugh at him. “Why? Because you lowbloods are nothing but toys for us high bloods.” he said as he gently patted Dammek’s cheek. “Now sleep young low blood… when you wake up i promise you might feel better, who knows you may feel better than you have in a long time….” Chamel’s voice faded as dammek slid his eyes closed, the bag to his right slowly filling up with his blood as the other bag started to fill his arm with fushia blood.


End file.
